


The Many Tales of Middle-earth

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: I have decided to attempt another challenge. Some of these will be short drabbles while others may be more like one-shots. They will include most of the characters from all three categories of the Silmarillion, Hobbit, and Lord of the Rings. Rated K-T





	1. Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> After completing my first 100 drabble challenge, I decided to try my hand at another challenge. This time, there is no limit to the drabbles. Some of these are from the creator of the first drabble prompts, while others are mine, and given to me by several friends, including Aria Breuer.
> 
> Here the twins Elrond and Elros are six years old. This takes place shortly after the Sons of Fëanor attacked the Havens of Sirion

Elrond couldn't help the tears as he stared into the West. Sitting next to him, his twin Elros was cradling his knees sobbing quietly. It had been several hours since their mother Elwing had deserted them, leaving them at the mercy of their captors. All he could do was ask himself, "Why?" as he felt himself being taken away.


	2. Memories

Elrond tossed and turned in his bed trying to clear his mind enough so he could sleep. It had been close to a fortnight since his wife had sailed and he found that sleep would not come to him easy if it even came at all. Sighing heavily, he laid still and closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift back to happier times.

Finally, after a few minutes' memories of happier times came back to him. Memories of when Celebrían told him they were expecting twins, of when he beheld his sons for the first time, memories of when they learned they were having another child, days when they would dance together in the rain just the two of them. As all these remembrances filled his mind, Elrond finally fell into a deep sleep cherishing each moment with his wife even if it only would last while he was deep in sleep.


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by a friend, MistressOfImladris.

As Glorfindel told the remaining Gondolindrim to flee, he turned around and waited for the final foe to arrive. He knew it was close for he could feel the ground shake and the low feral growls in the distant. As it burst through out in the open, Glorfindel felt the heat nearly overtake him, and as he held his sword up in one last act of defiance against the creature of Morgoth, he lunged forward. One or both of them was going down, and if it were him, he would take this demon of fire with him.


	4. Death

"My Lord Elrond! The riders' return!" a guard said, rushing into Elrond's study a look of urgency on his face.

Elrond dropped his glass and ran into the courtyard where only a handful of his wife's escort was entering the gates of Imladris. As he looked closer, he noticed his eldest son holding a limp body, his face an emotionless expression.

His gray eyes widening in a mix of horror and disbelief Elrond ran, screaming in pain. Taking the battered and bloody body in his arms, he fell to his knees rocking her back and forth begging for her to wake up, tears streaming from his eyes.

All around him, the Elves of Imladris looked on in utter disbelief. They could not believe it–their beloved lady was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before you all bash me for killing Celebrían. In Tolkien's early writing, he actually originally killed her but threw it out in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by one of my friends, Lydwina Marie.

Estel shivered as he watched his foster brothers build a snow elf. Despite the howling wind ripping through the snow-covered realm of the Hidden Valley, the sound of musical laughter could be heard as Elladan and Elrohir were putting up the finishing touches.

"Estel,  _gwador nín_ , why don't you come here and help us?" Elrohir asked noticing his little brother just standing there trying to shield himself from the wind.

"I…I can't…I am…too c…cold," he stammered, his teeth clamoring together with every syllable.

The twins looked at their half-frozen brother with raised brows. "Perhaps we should go inside and grab a nice cup of  _Adar's_ hot chocolate?" Elladan asked trying not to laugh.

Estel could only nod his head.

Elrohir walked over and picked his brother up, and together the three of them went inside leaving the frigid cold where it belonged…outside.

* * *

 **Gwador nín -** Sindarin for my brother. Gwador is used for brother's not related by blood.


	6. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to a friend, whom I hurt unintentionally. If they read this, again, I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart.

"You're sorry?" Came the rough reply.

"Yes, I am sorry. I do not know what else to say, other than I am sorry. I was not thinking clearly," the Elleth said, trying not to cry. "I understand if you do not wish to speak with me anymore."

The other Elf shook his head, clearly still angered. "I do not know right now. After what you did, I need to take a break for a while and clear my head." Turning on his heels, he started to leave the room.

"I understand. Take all the time you need and know I will be here if you decide to come back. I never meant to hurt you. You are my best friend and always will be."

The ellon only nodded his head and left.


	7. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short drabble of a possible scenario taking place sometime after my story Survival. I hope you enjoy it.

"You are leaving? Where will you go?" Erestor asked his golden-haired friend. A part of him wanted to grab him and force him to stay. He knew that when Glorfindel was highly upset, he was prone to make rash decisions.

"I must leave, it is the only choice. I was a fool to think I could remain here." As he shifted his bag over his shoulder, he looked at Erestor one last time. "I do not know where I will go, but after what happened, I must leave. Forgive me, my friend."

Erestor was shocked. "Forgive you? Whatever for? Please do not tell me that you are still blaming yourself for what happened?"

Glorfindel's azure eyes dropped, and Erestor knew the answer. "For the last time, what happened was not your fault. I thought that by now you would believe that."

"It should never have happened. I know now that my foolishness nearly got you killed. I will take no more chances. Please, take care of Elrond and his family. Make sure that Elladan and Elrohir do not do anything reckless. Most importantly, take care of yourself. I will miss you most of all."

Before Erestor could respond, Glorfindel turned and left, leaving his raven-haired friend speechless.


	8. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was given to me by Lydwina Marie

Celebrían shrank back as the massive beast strode forward, his hand raised to strike her once more. Knowing she could not flee from him, she closed her eyes and curled up into a small ball to try and protect herself as much as she could. The Orc laughed upon seeing his victim shrink in fear.  _This will be fun_ , he thought as he proceeded to torment her once more.


	9. Of Spying and Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was given to me by Eldhoron
> 
> In this drabble, Elrond had yet to declare his love for Celebrían. She is residing in Lothlórien with her parents. Elrond is still in Imladris and decides to visit Celeborn and Galadriel many years later for business purposes and it is when he sees her again, he realizes he still loves her.

**100 III Age**

The peeping ellon crept closer to Lady Celebrían's talan unaware that he was being followed by a very angry, protective Lord Celeborn. For weeks now, the unwanted visitor would peer into the elleth window, gazing at her beauty.

It was not until this starless night that Celebrían's father had spotted the perpetrator and feeling an inner rage come over him, took up his sword Goroth, and headed toward the ellon who would dare threaten her honor.

As he headed out the door of his and his wife's talan, Galadriel raised an eye and set her book down. "Where are you going with your sword meleth?" she asked with slight amusement.

"To take care of some business," he replied already gone before his wife could answer.

When Celeborn arrived not even a moment later to where the spy was standing peering through the bushes, he held his sword to the ellon's neck. "Just what do you think you are doing spying on my daughter?"

Jumping with a slight yip, the silver-haired ellon turned around all color drained from his face as he stared into the dark abyss of his lord's eyes. "Um, n…nothing my lord. I was looking for my lucky rock; I thought I dropped it around here." Before Celeborn could respond, the scared ellon, dashed off toward his room.

"That is what I thought you were doing," he muttered to himself before heading back home.

* * *

**108 III Age**

Many years later, standing in front of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, a shaky Elrond attempted to find the courage to ask Celebrían's father for permission to court their daughter. "Well, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Celeborn asked a third time.

"Dear, perhaps if you put down your sword, Elrond would not be so afraid to speak."

Realizing he still held Goroth in his hand, Celeborn reluctantly put down his weapon. "So, are you going to answer me?"

Steadying himself, Elrond forced himself to speak. "I would like to court your daughter."

Celeborn just glared at the Half-Elf.

* * *

 **AN:** Goroth - Horror. Name given to me by Eldhoron. Thank you mellon


	10. Gone

Alone in her room, the curtains drawn shut. Thîniel laid curled up in a ball and let her tears fall. It had been three days now since he left and now only the emptiness remained, threatening to consume her like a thief.

_If only I could go back in time, I would do whatever it took to make him stay._

Grabbing an extra pillow, Thîniel cried herself to sleep.


End file.
